


My Dearest Spock

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Pon Farr, Shore Leave, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shore leave is approaching, and Jim's in a rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Spock

My Dearest Spock,  
As hastily scribbled by Captain James Tiberius Kirk.

By Tarvok

Includes possible spoilers for "Into Darkness." M/M, established relationship.  
Rated G. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

My Dearest Spock,

I just got a message this morning that the ship's got shore leave starting in a few days. I've got to tell the crew and get started on the prep. I probably won't be back until after lunch.

I'm sorry I'm not going to be there when you wake up, babe. Just get some rest so Bones doesn't have to harass me about "damned Vulcans and their damned 'pon farr'," like he knows, or something. 

As I said, I'll see ya later, ok? Just get some rest and we can take leave on Earth and visit your dad, just like I promised.

\- Jim


End file.
